The Scent of a Woman
by Esperata
Summary: Simon is infatuated with Jillian and enlists Alvin and Theodore's help to change his image. But what will Jeanette make of the new and improved Simon?
1. Chapter 1

It was the scent he noticed. It spoke of summer afternoons in school or sitting in a fresh mown meadow with homework. There was a hint of blackboard chalk and erasers carried on a waft of flowers, with a hint of fruit.

He breathed deeply and looked around for the source. He'd momentarily forgotten he'd removed his glasses. He just caught a glimpse of a tall girl with a mane of brown hair sweeping past. She appeared to be lost in a book but she was gone before he could focus. Heaping his textbooks into his bag he stood up, wiping his glasses quickly on a sleeve. As he scanned the room again it was clear she'd gone leaving only a hint of perfume behind.

It wasn't until the next day when he was back in the library that he smelt it again. He quickly looked to the end of the aisle and saw a tall girl with a bob of brown hair.

'_It's her._' he thought excitedly. As he rushed out of the shelves to follow her he almost bumped into Jeanette coming out of the row next to his.

"Oh! Sorry, Simon." She pushed her unkempt hair back from her eyes. Simon didn't notice. The scent was stronger here and he was watching the tall girl leaving. With a distracted smile at Jeanette he hurried off. His mind was focussed on that tantalising fragrance. He was sure he'd smelt it previously and wondered how often he'd passed the girl at school. If it hadn't been for the scent hitting him yesterday when his other senses were dormant he might never have realised.

Now he had a firm idea what she looked like, he kept looking out for her. He learnt her name was Jillian. She was apparently quite clever and loved to read. He wondered as he doodled 'S+J' if she liked singing? And throughout the school day he smelt that scent of heaven that was her.

However when she came close, he hid. He knew he had no chance with a girl like _her_ but he wanted their first meeting to be special… memorable.

He was actually heading home with Alvin and Theodore when he suddenly realised she was heading straight towards them. Dropping the groceries in a panic he tried to hide. Alvin however was not one to let sleeping dogs lie.

"What's with him?"

"He likes Jillian," Theodore explained. "But she doesn't seem to like him."

"She thinks I'm a loser," Simon exclaimed. "A reject! A… a…"

"A nerd?" Theodore supplied helpfully.

"Thanks Theodore." Simon was distracted by Jillian stopping to smell a flower.

'_Can a rose smell the beauty of a rose?_' he wondered. His daydream was rudely interrupted by Alvin pushed him towards her, saying he wanted to see what Simon was doing wrong. This did not encourage Simon who continued to protest until he stumbled and fell into Jillian, knocking them both to the ground. A scent of crushed flowers assailed him.

"Er… Hi Jillian. Please accept my humble apologies." Even _he_ could hear how lame that sounded. He helped her up, hoping she wouldn't notice he'd accidentally crushed the flowers she'd been holding. Not exactly the memorable meeting he'd envisaged.

"Perhaps you'd like to go to the Bohemian exhibit at the museum?" he asked hopefully.

"Thanks but I'm busy," she apologised. "Bye now." He watched her walk away.

"I can see the problem Simon." His hope rose. "You're dull." His hope fell. "But I'll fix you up so Jillian will be begging to go out with you." Simon didn't have the will to object, he just followed his brothers home, idly picking bits of crushed flowers off his jersey. He cradled the pieces in his hand and held them to his nose like a rare posy. He could still smell her intoxicating scent.

"Hi Simon." Jeanette waved shyly at him. He looked up startled. Alvin and Theodore were already chatting with Brittany and Eleanor.

"Hi Jeanette." He smiled.

"Were you going to the Bohemian exhibit?" He shook his head.

"No. I… no."

"Oh." There was a pause. She opened her mouth to say something else but Alvin began pulling Simon away.

"Sorry Britt but I'm _very _busy. Aren't we Simon?" Brittany looked suspicious.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Simon agreed. "Bye Jeanette," he called as Alvin led him away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay in updating this. For those of you not aware, fanfiction was experiencing technical glitches and I couldn't log on! Fingers crossed it doesn't happen again.

Oh, and this story is based on the episode 'New Improved Simon'… though I'm adding my own insights. LOL

_____________________________________________________________________

Alvin spent a long time rummaging in a cupboard. Simon was not enthusiastic.

"You're wasting your time Alvin. When it comes to women I'm hopeless." He was hardly more inspired when he saw what Alvin had planned.

"This is worse than that punk look!"

"Don't be ridiculous. This is perfectly normal."

"Not for me."

"That's the point." Alvin had him dressed in tight blue jeans and a loose blue shirt, both hung with chains. In a final touch he had tied a bandanna round Simon's head.

Based on Simon's knowledge of her habits, Theodore had gone ahead to see if Jillian was in the library. Alvin and Simon were now heading in that direction to meet him. Suddenly Simon saw Jeanette on the other side of the road. Quickly ducking into a bush he watched her cautiously. He'd die if she saw him like this. Thankfully she had her nose in a book and didn't notice.

He sighed but it was only a momentary relief until Alvin summoned him out. Jillian was indeed at the library.

They all gathered at one end of the aisle and Alvin encouraged Simon on.

"Hey hot stuff." Jillian dropped her books in shock.

"Huh? Simon? Is that you?"

"Just call me hunk, babe." He tried to stride towards her but walking in the tight jeans was difficult. Alvin peered through a gap in the books and whispered,

"Tell Jillian she's a foxy mama."

"Mama? That's an improper noun!" Simon reacted without thinking.

"What did you say?" she asked confused.

"Nothing." He continued over. "Here, sugar, let hunk get these." He bent down for the books and felt his jeans rip. The look on her face plainly told him she'd heard. He tried to save his dignity but as he straightened up his foot caught in one of the metal chains and he lost his balance. Everything blurred as he fell on a trolley and rolled across the room. He landed on a table under a lot of books and an irate librarian. Glancing back he saw Jillian leaving.

"Simon?" He turned and saw Jeanette looking at him in concern. "Are you alright?" He tried to smile though inside he wanted to curl up and die.

"Just a little accident." She helped him up and led him away before the librarian could pull herself together.

"It's usually me," she smiled and Simon immediately felt better. Alvin and Theodore joined them.

"Don't worry Simon. I've a better idea." Alvin began to pull him away.

"A better idea for what?" Jeanette asked Theo.

"We're trying to get Jillian to go out with Simon."

"Oh. I see. Well… good luck!" She smiled brightly and headed back into the library. Simon's heart plummeted. Even Jeanette thought he needed all the help he could get. If only Jillian didn't smell so good. Her perfume was strong here where she'd just walked. It was the only reason he could possibly think why he'd listened to Alvin's next plan.

When he'd first heard it, it seemed reasonable enough. Everyone knew jocks got the girls. The problem was that Simon knew he was no jock, no matter what Alvin made him wear. But at least he could walk in the baseball outfit.

"Simon?"

"Hey Jillian," he tried to sound casual. "Just come from the gym… done a few rounds of basketball and tennis. I'm on my way to football now." He wondered whether she'd believe it. Alvin obviously wanted to demonstrate his point 'cause he chose that moment to lob a ball at Simon. Simon tried to catch it… he really did… but he ended up collapsed over the bench next to Jillian.

"What happened?" he asked. She held up the ball.

"Looking for this?" With a smile she dropped it next to him and got up. He watched from his uncomfortable vantage point as once again she walked away. His brothers hurried over to pull him upright.

"It's no use Alvin. I'm hopeless." Alvin's reply was interrupted by Brittany.

"Hey! Have you guys seen Jeannette?" They shook their heads.

"She was at the library this morning," Simon offered.

"Yeah, I know. She came back but she was really quiet…"

"How'd you tell," Alvin quipped."

"Alvin!" Simon scolded. He looked uncertainly back at Brittany. "I shouldn't worry about it Brittany. There was a bit of an incident at the library."

"An incident?"

"I had a slight mishap. I daresay Jeanette didn't want to embarrass me by telling everyone."

"Yeah… that makes sense." Brittany nodded.

"Well we gotta get going. Come on Simon." Alvin led the way onwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon had lost his enthusiasm for Alvin's ideas. He was concerned he'd made a fool of himself in front of Jeanette. As they walked back towards their house his mind worried what she must think of him. Of course she was his best friend so she wouldn't hold it against him but it still disturbed him. He looked up and saw Jillian talking to another boy. Another boy dressed in leather and sitting on a motorbike.

"I'll be there cheering for you Duke."

"So that's it," Alvin exclaimed. "Jillian's into motorcycle guys."

"Alvin! I don't like motorcycles," Simon reminded him.

"But you do like Jillian don't you?" Simon hesitated.

"Well…"

"Trust me. The way to win her heart is on two wheels." Simon was not wholly convinced by this but he didn't argue as they went home. Winning Jillian was costing him more than he expected. Since this morning he'd made himself unwelcome in the library and got Jeanette embarrassed on his behalf. And he was still no nearer getting Jillian to like him. He reasoned that at this point he pretty much _had_ to continue… otherwise it would _all_ be in vain.

By the afternoon Alvin had somehow rummaged up a bike for him to ride. Simon started it up and was suddenly travelling what felt like a hundred miles an hour round the garden. As he almost mowed down Theodore he prayed he'd survive long enough to apologise to Jeanette. While most of his mind froze in terror, a small still rational part pointed out he'd been ignoring her recently and she _was_ his best friend.

Dave came running out as Simon crashed. After seeing his son was OK he tried to work out what was going on.

"This is so unlike you! Is something wrong?" Simon reassured him everything was fine. Alvin kept quiet until Dave was out of earshot but then Simon turned on him. After _that_ experience he never wanted to get on a bike again. However Alvin had already entered him into a competition.

"Forget it!" Simon stated with finality.

"Jillian's presenting the winner's trophy." Simon sighed.

"Where's my bike?"

He couldn't give up now, he recited as he practiced in a deserted lane. To give up now meant he'd looked a fool for nothing. It was admitting he _couldn't_ win a girl. If he had a fault it was one of pride.

By the end of the day he was reasonably confident riding the bike up and down but he knew he wouldn't be good enough to win a competition. Unless he made a few slight adjustments. Alvin and Theodore helped him sneak the bike back to their garage before he went in and phoned Jeanette.

"Hi Jeanette."

"Oh, Simon. Hi."

"Listen Jeanette, I need a favour."

"Sure Simon."

"Can you come over this evening?"

"This evening? Uh… yeah."

"And bring that stuff from your science project last year."

"The rocket? Why?" Simon sighed.

"I have to adjust a motorbike so I can win a race tomorrow." There was a long pause.

"Is this to do with that girl?" Jeanette spoke quietly and he wondered who else might be listening her end.

"Uh… yeah." There was a longer pause.

"OK."

"Great! See you later." He hung up and ran to tell Dave she was coming over. Then he sat outside to wait for her. He smiled as he saw her pulling a trolley full of stuff down the road.

"Thanks Jeanette." She smiled shyly and followed him into the garage.

"What's that smell?" he asked. She looked confused then suddenly jumped.

"Oh! The petrol's spilt!" He shook his head but smiled as she began unloading everything.

They worked together several hours making plans and adjustments to the motorbike. Simon relaxed talking to her. He hadn't realised how uptight he'd become, worrying over Jillian. At least he could always be himself with Jeanette. It was a surprise when Dave yelled out that it was way past their bedtime.

"Oh! I really have to get home."

"Yeah. I should try and get a good night." They stood awkwardly, Simon suddenly remembering what he was doing tomorrow. He'd begun to think of the bike as another project.

"Would it be alright…" Jeanette began then stopped.

"Yes?"

"Could I watch you race? Just to see how the bike does." She added quickly. He smiled.

"I'd really like that." She smiled too and with a little wave made her way out. He watched her go and felt happier knowing there'd be at least one friendly face there tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

As Simon lined up with the other bikers he was aware of how foolish he must look. Both he and his bike were half the size of the others. But he was confident in his and Jeanette's modifications. He glanced round for her but he couldn't see her. But there was Jillian… still cheering for Duke.

As the starting gun went off he stalled. Alvin and Theodore ran over to give him a push start and moments later he was off. As soon as his brothers were clear he fired the twin jets they'd added. The bike flew along the track passing the other bikers who looked on in amazement.

But his thrill didn't last long. One off the bolts came loose and the jets swung round so he was heading backwards. Just as quickly as he'd advanced the bike took him back. It took him some time to force the bike round so though he was still travelling backwards at least he was going the right way.

Simon found himself in the lead with Duke. They both raced along but Simon was at a disadvantage. Going backwards he couldn't see where he was going and when Duke bounced over a log, Simon hit it full force. He was flung high into the air and the crowd gasped. But Jeanette had worried about just such a problem and Simon was wearing a fast acting parachute. He pulled the tug and floated gently back to earth.

But he didn't win.

"Simon?" Dave's worried voice called out. He'd worked out where the boys had gone. "What's come over you?" Simon hesitated but Alvin spoke.

"Here she comes now." Jillian rushed over to Simon. Dave suddenly realised what had been going on and wisely kept silent.

"Simon! I'm so impressed with the modifications on your bike!"

"You are?" He stared at her in astonishment.

"My cousin Duke wants to know all about him." The leather clad boy had come over too. He smiled at Simon.

"Your cousin?" Simon turned on Alvin. "Grr… Alvin!"

"Well changing your image _did_ work and Jillian _is_ talking to you." Alvin quickly backed away from his angry brother.

"Changing your image?" Jillian asked. "Simon, I liked you the way you were."

"But what about the Bohemian exhibit?" he turned back to her.

"I turned you down because I was going to the biking exhibit. Why don't you come with me?" She smiled at him.

"Sure." He began walking with Jillian away from the race track, leaving his family behind. "Biking history has always fascinated me." She walked close to him and he breathed deeply. "What happened to your perfume?"

"Perfume? I don't wear perfume. It doesn't tend to last round bikes," she grinned.

"Simon?" A voice called tentatively. He turned round to see Jeanette.

"Jeanette! You came!"

"Oh, it was so exciting!" she enthused. "The science worked perfectly it was just the mechanics let you down… and I was so glad you wore that parachute."

"Yeah. That was a good idea," he smiled. Then he turned back to Jillian. "Jeanette helped me modify the bike," he explained.

"Really? You did a great job." Jeanette blushed.

"Well. I shouldn't keep you…" she suddenly rushed forward and hugged Simon. "I'm just so glad you're alright." She pulled back slightly embarrassed. "Sorry."

"That's OK." Simon murmured. She nodded quickly before turning and running back to the others.

"She a good friend of yours?" Jillian enquired. Simon nodded before recovering his voice.

"Yeah. She's like my best friend. She's in a band with her sisters. The Chipettes."

"Oh. I'm not really into music." They continued walking towards the museum. Simon's mind was in a whirl. Jillian didn't wear perfume yet he'd smelt that beautiful scent again today… when Jeanette hugged him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alvin!" The eldest chipmunk looked up from his magazine as Simon burst into the room.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"How could you let me make such a huge mistake!" Alvin looked puzzled.

"I'm not following you Simon. Didn't your date go well?" Simon flung himself down onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Alvin continued to stare at him.

"Is everything alright?" Theodore came into the room but stopped short at the sight of Simon laid out. Alvin shrugged at him. A muffled voice came from the pillow.

"The date went fine." He pulled himself up to stare at them. "We discussed the exhibit… talked about the bike modifications… got drinks…"

"Then what's the problem?" Alvin demanded.

"I was with the wrong girl!" His brothers shared a confused look.

"Uh… what girl should you have been with if not the one you've been chasing for days?"

"But that's just it! I've been chasing the wrong girl. I thought it was Jillian because I smelled her perfume… but it wasn't her perfume!"

"Still not with you…"

"It was Jeanette's!" His brothers stared at him. Then Alvin burst out laughing.

"It is **not** funny Alvin!" Simon stood up in fury.

"Oh… uh… I'm sorry… Simon…" Alvin stifled his laughter. Theodore took over.

"I don't understand Simon. Why did you think it was Jillian?" Simon sat down dejectedly again.

"I smelled a perfume in the library… and when I looked round, there she was. Every time I smelt it again, she was nearby." He shook his head. "But so was Jeanette."

"But you've known Jeannette years. How come you didn't recognise it before?" Simon looked miserable.

"I guess I was used to her so I never noticed it. Like when you're in a cookery class… you don't notice all the smells but if you walk in half way through it hits you. It certainly hit me," he muttered.

"So you've finally realised what's right in front of you huh?" Alvin smirked at him.

"What do you mean 'right in front of me'?"

"Oh please! Anyone seeing you two together could have told you you'd be perfect."

"Then why didn't you?" Simon gritted his teeth.

"Hey! Don't blame me. You can take a horse to water but you can't make it drink. What would you have said if I'd told you you should ask Jeannette out." He quickly held up a hand to forestall Simon's answer. "I mean if I'd asked you two weeks ago… before your 'revelation'?" Simon sat silent.

"You'd have thought we were being silly," Theodore supplied. "Because she's your best friend." Simon looked between his two brothers. Theodore looked genuinely sorry for him while Alvin looked superior. He dropped his head into his hands.

"What am I going to do?"

"Hey! If we could get you a date with Jillian, Jeannette will be no problem." Simon looked up at Alvin's confident face but somehow he doubted it would be so easy.

"What about Jillian? I can't just dump her after going to such trouble to get a date! She'll think I'm an idiot… a jerk…"

"A lousy arrogant boy." Theodore put in before turning to Alvin. "He has a point."

"Simple. We'll turn Simon into the worst boyfriend possible so _she_ dumps _him_."

"Hey, hey! That way she'll _definitely_ think I'm a jerk. And I don't want to upset her. She's really nice… and if it weren't for Jeanette…"

"Can't you just explain to Jillian what happened?" Theodore asked, puzzled.

"No way!" Alvin exclaimed.

"She'd think me a fool."

"But maybe not. She might even be able to help you with Jeanette…"

"Theodore, who knows more about girls… me or Jillian." Alvin waited expectantly. Theodore looked doubtful but kept quiet. Simon considered his older brother posing in the middle of their room and made up his mind.

"Alright Theodore. I followed Alvin's advice to win Jillian and look where it's got me. From here on I'll do whatever you say." Theodore clapped his hands in delight while Alvin looked on aghast.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay," Theodore looked nervously at his two older brothers. Simon was sitting patiently waiting for him to continue. Alvin was laid out on his bed, very obviously bored. He glanced across at Theodore and raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Well, first you have to break up with Jillian." Theodore averted his gaze back to Simon. "It'd be very bad to try and get a date with Jeanette when Jillian still thinks you're dating her."

"We know that." Alvin rolled his eyes.

"But you don't want to upset her," Theodore rushed on. "You just have to explain how you'd like her as a friend but realise Jeannette's the one you really want." Simon started nodding then with a confused look shifted to shaking his head.

"How do I do that _without_ upsetting her?"

"Well, you just tell her you feel while you've got lots in common, you're not soul mates. Everyone has a soul mate and she deserves to meet hers."

"That's really good Theodore," Simon complimented. "But I don't know if I can say all that. I made a real mess of it before. And I don't have your gift for sentiment."

"I know!" Alvin leapt up and began rummaging through his stuff. "We'll connect you two with a two-way radio. You'll just have to repeat what Theodore says." Theodore looked nervous again but Simon cheered up.

"That's a great idea."

***

"Hi, Jillian," Simon gave her a shy wave as he greeted her in the park. She smiled up at him.

"Hey, Simon. Why the sudden meeting?" He sat down next to her and tried to focus on her rather than the bickering in his ear piece. He stalled while Alvin and Theodore sorted themselves out.

"Well, I've been thinking… and since it's a nice day… why not meet in the park?" He cringed as he realised how idiotic he'd sounded. But it was hard to ignore an argument in your ear. She looked confused.

"Yeah, it's a nice day." Simon was relieved to realise Theodore was now ready, whispering to him.

"I had a really nice time yesterday…"

"It was good, wasn't it? And I'm still waiting for you to show me those modifications." She smiled at him.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to that. Because that's what friends do." She frowned.

"But we're more than friends, right?"

"Right. I mean, we have so much in common…" he heard Alvin's voice raised in the background.

"Exactly! I always thought you were cute you know."

"I did. I mean… I thought you were cute… you _are _cute…" She blushed.

"Thanks."

"I'd like us to always be friends…" She smiled again.

"We will. I know it."

"Yes." Simon tried to think but it was impossible with the insistent whisper in his ear. "Soul mates?" Jillian looked down shyly.

"Do you really think so?" Simon looked at her in confusion.

"I… believe in soul mates… and I want you to have yours."

"Oh, Simon. You're so sweet." She kissed his cheek.

"I'm not sure this is coming out right," he muttered.

"It's perfect," she whispered. He heard Theodore whispering '_I don't know!_' and suspected Alvin was interfering.

"Look. I've got to go." He stood up. "I'll talk to you later OK?"

"Sure Simon." She smiled happily as he headed off to find out just what on Earth had just happened.

***

When he found his brothers Alvin was berating Theodore.

"What just happened?" Simon asked wearily.

"Look," Alvin turned to Simon. "I agree you don't want to hurt Jillian but you needed to let her know she was _dumped_."

"I was trying!" Theodore wailed. "But she was so happy…"

"And what about Simon?" Alvin turned back to his youngest brother. "What about Jeanette?"

"I did have an idea about Jeannette…" Theodore spoke timidly. Alvin threw up his hands. Simon found he was too tired to be angry at Theodore. It wasn't really his fault after all.

"What did you think about Jeannette?" he asked. He felt a slight stab of pain at the thought of her.

"Well," Theodore glanced at Alvin. "I was going to suggest once you'd sorted things out with Jillian," Alvin made a humph noise, "that you sent her a box of chocolates. Perhaps you could still do that anyway?"

"So Jillian can find out she's dumped by Simon making a move on Jeanette?" Alvin retorted.

"They could be anonymous," Theodore suggested. Simon sighed.

"I guess so. At least that way she'll know someone cares." He looked back over to where he'd sat with Jillian. "I'll worry about Jillian tomorrow. Come on."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Simon kept looking round for Jeanette at school. This was made slightly difficult by the fact he was trying to avoid Jillian. He couldn't face having another conversation like before with her. With his current luck he'd end up proposing or something.

It was a relief to get away from Theodore and Alvin too. Alvin kept telling him what he should do and Theodore kept apologising for getting so muddled yesterday. Simon really couldn't blame him. He'd chickened out of facing Jillian alone and had really forced the responsibility onto his younger brother. He was feeling guilty about that. But Theodore really did have a sweet way with words. If only he didn't get so flustered saying them _to_ someone.

At that moment Simon turned a corner and saw Jeannette. He was momentarily shocked. Had she always been so pretty? He could see her rich, full hair casually tied back with a ribbon. With her usual absent-mindedness she'd let several strands fall down round her face. He felt a sudden urge to stroke them back for her. She hadn't noticed him and he stood for a moment taking in all the details of her. Her smooth cheeks, cute little nose, soft lips and beautiful wide eyes. With a start he realised she was gently crying.

"Jeanette?" She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh! Simon." She quickly raised her hands to sweep her loose her hair back and managed to surreptitiously wipe the tears from her face. If he hadn't been watching her so attentively he wouldn't have noticed. He suddenly wondered how many other such moods he might have missed. She was so reserved.

"Are you alright?" he sat beside her. This close he could smell her perfume. He tried to breath as much of it in as he could without her noticing.

"I'm fine," she smiled softly. If he hadn't just seen her crying he'd have believed her. He felt his heart squeeze as he thought of how often she must hide her feelings, to be this good at it.

"You're not." His voice came out as a whisper. She looked surprised and turned away, flustered.

"It's nothing. Really."

"You can tell me anything Jeannette." She glanced back at him. "Please."

"Well," she hesitated. "Brittany's been nagging me."

"What for?" He noticed how she bit her lip in nervousness and it made his breath catch.

"She wants me to… well, get a boyfriend." Simon felt as though he'd been punched.

"A boyfriend?"

"I've told her I don't want to go out with whoever she suggests. But now…" Again she seemed reluctant to continue.

"Has something happened? Has someone…" he couldn't finish the sentence. She continued in a small voice.

"Someone sent me chocolates." Simon had to stop himself sighing out loud.

"They must really like you to do that…"

"But I don't want to go out with _them_!" Jeannette stood up visibly upset now. "I thought you'd understand." She looked at him with her wide eyes then turned away quickly. "I don't want to go out with whoever sent me those chocolates! Brittany can't make me. I didn't think _you'd_ try to." She looked at him again and he was pained to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Jeannette…"

"Don't Simon. Please just don't." She ran off back towards the school. Simon sat staring after her. How had everything gone so horribly wrong?

She was supposed to be pleased to get chocolates. He'd envisaged her wondering with her sisters who had sent them. In his mind he'd planned to send flowers as well, perhaps with a card. Then he'd reveal he'd sent them and she'd be delighted.

Never had he thought she'd be distressed. Of course, she didn't _want_ a boyfriend. He sat staring at nothing. Typical. He had a girlfriend he didn't want and the girl he _did_ want, didn't want him.

He sighed. Her perfume was fading along with all his hopes.

After school it was obvious to Theodore and Alvin that something had happened. He didn't really feel like talking about it but they didn't give him much choice. Reluctantly he repeated what Jeanette had said and how she'd reacted to his gift. Predictably Theodore began apologising again.

"I'm so sorry Simon. I really thought she'd like the chocolates. I would have."

"It's alright Theodore. I thought she would too. I never considered she might be perfectly happy _without_ a boyfriend."

"You don't think… well she might not… like someone else?" Theodore queried. Simon stopped in horrified shock. Alvin suddenly interrupted.

"Oh for Pete's sake you two! Isn't it obvious?" His younger brothers looked to him in obvious confusion. "Of course she _likes_ someone! That's why she's refused any boy Brit's suggested and doesn't want a secret admirer." Simon struggled to find his voice.

"Who?" Alvin stalked over and knocked Simon about the head.

"You, you idiot!"

"Me? But I sent her…"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that does she?" Simon stared at nothing and automatically began walking home again, his mind in a whirl. Alvin and Theodore followed and heard him muttering,

"She likes me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Simon was up and out early the next day. He'd spent a sleepless night worrying about what he should do but now he was decided. When he'd thought of the answer it seemed absurdly simple and as he walked to Jillian's house he found he was strangely calm.

"Simon?" She was clearly only just up and dressed. Her hair was still messy and she looked distinctly sleepy.

"Sorry I'm so early."

"Was I expecting you?" She ushered him inside.

"No," he apologised. "But there's something I really need to say." She focussed on him.

"Is this about Jeanette?" He was momentarily surprised.

"How did you know that?" She rolled her eyes.

"Everyone at school knows she likes you. To be honest everyone thought you liked her too 'til you asked _me_ out. That's why I never realised you were trying to impress me."

"You knew?" She nodded.

"Like I say, I was surprised. But pleased," she added. She looked at him and shrugged. "Now I'm not surprised but somewhat disappointed."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." He stood awkwardly. This wasn't quite how he'd imagined it.

"I've got to get ready," she hinted.

"Oh, Yeah, of course." She followed him to the door.

"I'll see you round school." As she began to close the door behind him she continued. "Good luck with Jeannette."

He stood on her front path somewhat bemused. He'd expected tears or remonstrations, not encouragement. He smiled to himself. Honesty really was the best policy. He hurried back up the road to try and reach Jeanette's house before she left for school. As he checked his watch he realised he probably wasn't going to make it. But maybe they'd be running late. Possibly his brothers would suggest they waited there for him.

'Fat chance' he thought as he remembered who his older brother was. Still he went up to the front door and rang the bell, just in case.

"Simon?" Jeanette opened the door. Simon was just about to thank his lucky stars when he noticed she looked pale.

"Are you alright?"

"I told Eleanor to tell you," she murmured. "I don't feel well."

"Oh." His face fell. "I didn't go with the others today. I wanted to…" he hesitated. "Well, I wanted to talk to you actually."

"Really?"

"Can I come in?" She glanced down at herself awkwardly but pulled the door open. He stepped inside. She was clearly not expecting visitors. She was wrapped in a fluffy dressing gown and her hair was loose and tangled. To Simon she'd never looked more appealing.

"I'm not at my best I'm afraid." She pushed her hair back and sat herself carefully on the sofa. Simon sat next to her. The paleness in her cheeks had been replaced by a blush of embarrassment. This was again not how he'd imagined it.

"What did you want to talk about?" She wasn't looking at him. He licked his lips nervously.

"I saw Jillian today." He noticed she turned further away and had a sudden inspiration. "Jeanette? Look at me." For a long moment he thought she wouldn't. Then she turned to him and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Simon. I don't feel well," she stammered. He reached out and took her hand.

"And I'm sorry Jeannette, that's it's taken me so long to realise what was right in front of me." Her mouth formed an 'o' of surprise. "It was never Jillian. It's always been you." She turned away again.

"Simon. I don't… Oh!" she began pulling her hair again and then hurriedly stood up. "I look terrible." He stood and caught her hand before she could run out the room.

"You look perfect." She searched his eyes for a sign of a lie.

"You think so?"

"I know so." He smiled and reached out to stroke her hair. "You feel perfect, you look perfect, you sound perfect, you smell perfect…" he closed his eyes as he breathed in the simple smell that was 'her'. When he opened his eyes he found her looking at him in wonder. "And you taste…" he leant forward and pressed his lips against hers softly. "Perfect," he breathed.

"You'll be late for school," she murmured in his ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know, I don't think I'm feeling quite myself today." His eyes sparkled.

"Then I guess you better stay home," Jeanette smiled. As he kissed her again, Simon knew everything would work out now. Because he was finally being himself and had found a girl who loved him for himself.

And as they snuggled up together on the sofa he knew he'd never want Jeanette to change either.

"I feel kinda bad for whoever sent me those chocolates," she murmured. Simon smiled.

"Believe me… he's feeling pretty good right now." Jeannette looked up at him in confusion. Then as understanding dawned, Simon kissed her again.


End file.
